kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Trimorphos
The Trimorphos is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Fast Racing, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Like the Riders, it can bypass the time distortions caused by an Maldroid. When present at the scene, it also provides Kamen Rider fast racing with his weapons, the Wheel Saber and Door Blaster, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Dash calls for them. It can be controlled remotely to assist kamen Rider fast racing in battle when needed. When kamen Rider fast racing activates a Tire Change, if the Trimorphos is at the scene, it creates the Tire by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Tire, and lastly ejecting the Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to kamen Rider fast racing Similar to Duo Rider and the Revol Carrier with the Duo Cycle, Auto Rider's current form and Auto Charger arsenal can affect Trimorpho's armaments via Tire Enhancements, which are activated when the shift cars are installed into Trimorpho's back panel, which allows the Trimorphos to use the shift cars Tire Modules for attacking purposes. Modes Like fast racing, Trimorphos has three alternate modes that it can transform into during battle. Speed form * Length: 4.9m * Weight: 1450kg * Hp: 3000ps (2206kw) * Maximum speed: 560km/h Speed Form is Auto Cruiser's default sports car-based mode. This mode is Trimorpho's most balanced form. On the paved roads of the city, it can go the fastest of all the forms, making it suited for high-speed chases or getaways. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Trimorphos can perform the Cruiser Blast attack, where it fires lasers from the car's built-in cannons on the front. In one episode, Trimorphos briefly changed into Technic Form to combat the dash Cycle while in possession of Mech Warrior by ejecting the cabin portion to strike it with the claws in order to forcibly disengage the combination. Wild Form * Length: 4.9m * Weight: 1450kg * Hp: 3000ps (2206kw) * Maximum speed: 239km/h Wild Form is Auto Cruiser's dune buggy-based mode. Just like fast racing's transformation into Wild Form, Auto Cruiser is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Attack-Bots with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Trimorphos can perform the Cruiser Crush attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. Technic Form * Length: 4.3m * Weight: 1450kg * Hp: 3000ps (2206kw) * Maximum speed: 219km/h Technic Form is Auto Cruiser's garbage truck-based mode. This transformation is Trimorpho's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like fast racingr's own Technic Form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Auto Cruiser can perform the Cruiser Smash attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. Notes * Trimorpho's design is a slight homage to Magno, the car driven by Dex Stewart in Masked Rider ** The Trimorpho's ability to change forms to match Auto Rider's could also be an homage to Combat Chopper, Dex Stewart's motorcycle in Masked Rider. *** The forms are also similar to the Mach 5's Aero Jack, Balloon Tire, and Fish Diver modes in Speed Racer X, though only the Balloon Tire mode seems to match. * The Trimorphos is based off the 1992 Honda NSX * Trimorpho's appearance after being installed with the Fruit Charger is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. ** Trimorphos is also a reference to K.I.T.T. 2000 from the Knight Rider franchise. Category:Rider Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha